


Dearest Petunia

by ichor (sbzpruiosnejre)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbzpruiosnejre/pseuds/ichor
Summary: Lily reaches out to Petunia in the hope of further mending their relationship.





	Dearest Petunia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollipop/gifts).

> Happy birthday!

_Dearest Petunia,_

_Per your last letter, I've sent this letter through the ordinary method of mail - I hope the mailman gets this to you on time! Please pass on my apology to Vernon for startling him with the owl._

_Thank you so much for the Christmas present, James and I love it. He thinks we should keep lilies and petunias in it, though I was thinking of peonies instead, for mother. Remember when I first found out peonies were flowers? We were the Flower Girls._

_I imagine if Harry had been a girl I might have called her Peony too. Or Iris. Hyacinth Potter sounds out of sort, don't you think?_

_I hope you and Vernon liked the present from us. We tried our best to find something that seemed to suit your tastes, though I made sure to tuck in the receipt if you'd rather swap it out for something else._

_Speaking of presents, I know it's six months out yet, but any ideas for Dudley's first birthday? I want to be prepared. Harry's growing out of his clothes like mad, so I've found clothes presents to be helpful but very brief! Maybe one of those Etch-a-Sketch boards? Or that telephone with the little face maybe?_

_Let me know!_

_I wondered if you might want to visit one day? If Vernon doesn't, that's quite alright. It would be nice to see you in person again, that's all. We could go out for coffee, if you'd rather._

_Love, Lily_


End file.
